


Pictures Taken under the stars

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: snap shots [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Another moment this time the two on a photo safari





	Pictures Taken under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Pictures taken Under the Stars

“Hold that pose, Ash,” he said to his boyfriend as he snapped a quick picture of Ash in a loose pair of pajama pants brushing his teeth at the edge of camp. He heard Pikachu snickering at Ash’s dumbfounded look. That was his favorite look on Ash the slightly confused out of his depth look that reminded him of when they first met.

“How many times are you going to do that,” Ash asked once he’d spit and rinsed his mouth. “I mean you’ve probably got a hundred pictures of me getting ready for bed.” He could make a really dirty comment but decided against it. Something of what he was thinking must have shown on his face because Ash smirked. “Or is that the whole idea, I didn’t realize you were branching out into dirty pictures.”

“Only when the model looks so adorable,” he said teasingly. “I’m glad you decided to come along on this photo safari with me.” Ash smiled and walked up to him giving him a quick kiss. “It gives me a chance to take some of my favorite pictures of you under the stars.”

“I’m glad too,” Ash said pulling him tight against him. “Mind if I borrow this,” Ash said pulling back and taking his camera with him. He tried to get it back but Ash was already aiming it at him and taking a picture. “You’re a pretty cute model yourself.” He could hear Pikachu and Ash’s other pokemon snorting in the background at the two of them.

“I don’t think our audience approves,” he said gesturing to where Pikachu and the other Pokemon were watching with barely concealed laughter. “Give me back my camera and we’ll go to bed.” Ash ignored him and took another picture. “Come on Ash it’s late,” He reached for the camera but again Ash ignored him.

“Not yet,” Ash said with a smile. “I want one more picture but this time I want us together.” He turned toward Pikachu. “Hey Pikachu come take the picture.” He felt a small amount of fear as Ash handed the camera to Pikachu who was perched on a large boulder near their campsite. That camera was expensive. “One two three Now Pikachu,’ Ash said surprising him by pulling him into a deep kiss. He heard the camera click but didn’t pay much attention.

“What’s with you tonight Ash your not normally this romantic?” He asked once Ash finally let him up and went to retrieve his camera from Pikachu. Ash walked back over smiling and handed him the camera.

“Just enjoy the moment,” Ash said still smiling. “Besides you started it taking pictures of a guy brushing his teeth.” He had to laugh at that and this time he was the one who pulled Ash into a kiss.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
